


No Diggity

by risquetomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, From Sex to Love, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Harry is a Tease, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Louis doesn't sleep with employees, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pimp Louis, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute Harry, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Teasing, Threesome, and just a bit of, but Harry offers a good fuck, for good measure, liam is innocent, louis is a professional, niall is rich as fuck, so much fucking teasing, zayn is hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetomlinson/pseuds/risquetomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sucking on his finger and batting his eyelashes is what makes Louis want to bend him over the desk. But he's a professional, and he absolutely does not sleep with his employees. Then again rules are meant to be broken, and how wrong could it really be if no one finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is very exciting to finally start posting this, it's been a long time coming. It's around 10 chapters, and the other chapters will be much longer. Please give me feedback on what you guys think, the ships will come more into play in the next chapter. Thank you! :) x

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Louis Tomlinson shook the hand of another man who rented out a room in his mansion for the night. See, Louis was a multi millionaire in California. His profession was selling bodies. Prostitution. He was the best pimp in the area, but he'd never admit that. He much preferred the title of 'business man'. 

It's a weird job, but it pays the bills. It all started off when Louis was 16, poor, and living on pull out couches in LA. His friends always joked around and said he could become a prostitute and probably make more money than a doctor. Louis' life was changed forever. He became a trick at the age of 16, working for a pimp named Paul. 

Louis became a crowd favorite, and by age 20 he saved up enough cash to buy his own apartment. He then picked up his own clients and made them into his tricks, and before he knew it; he was a pimp. Louis had claimed 4 of LA's best hoes and man whores, among several other run of the mill tricks. 

His top four were a random lot. Shannon, a tall blonde with brown eyes, was really sweet and was good at making people fall in love with her, so her few clients were always long term and guaranteed. 

Next in line was his best male prostitute in the house, Mr. Styles. He was only 19, and he pulled off barely legal extremely well. He had dimples and green eyes that always drew in both ladies and gentlemen. Harry was very good at talking people into booking a night with him. 

Zayn was the typical heart throb, so he was very popular with the ladies. Frankly, Zayn was hot as hell and could drop the panties of any girl willing to pay his price. Sex sells, and Zayn was an amazing business man.

Lastly was another girl called Ella. She was a 25 year old red head, with a New York twang. She was a tough cookie, but some people like a woman in control. Either way for some reason, Ella brought in tons of profit for Louis, so he bumped her up and have her her own suite. 

The mansion was enormous, Louis spent five years building his business and you could see all of his hard work. In the left wing, there were four suites that wealthy clients could rent out. Harry, Shannon, Ella and Zayn each lived in their own suite. They were the top dogs, so they only accepted clients that could afford to spend the night at the mansion. Louis' bedroom was of to the left of the suites at the end of the hall, but was strictly off limits. The right wing of the mansion had ten bedrooms with bunks in them. This is where his tricks stayed when they weren't away with a client. 

The mansion had a 12 person staff who also lived in the right wing. There were two cooks, three house maids, a therapist, a nurse, a personal trainer, a driver, a security guard, and the twins who were there to assist with booking and planning. 

Louis paid for all of his employees basic needs like food and rent, and he also paid for everyone to receive birth control and be screened for std's biweekly. If anyone was to be found with any type of infection, Louis paid them their last check and kicked them out. 

Basically he ran a multimillion dollar business, but the money wasn't easy. He had to make sure all four suites were filled each night, and be sure the employees charged the right rates. He had to make sure each of his tricks state safe and came back within their time space, since they charged per service not per hour.

Louis kept 40% of profit, 10% went into the mansion and other business requirements, and the employees kept 50%. Not too bad when you can make about 1,000 dollars for a blow job. But keeping money coming in wasn't the hard part. The hard part was losing employees.

Louis is always happy when one of his tricks finally saves up enough to leave, and do what they really want with their life, but then he has to find a replacement. And during the holidays, business is slow, and a lot of tricks leave the mansion to be with family. 

It's a few weeks until Christmas, and Louis is holding individual meetings with the top four. First up is the newbie, Harry Styles. He's Louis' personal favorite, and he got bumped up to the number two spot right after he turned 18. Louis actually picked up Harry from his old pimp one night, and he never returned. That night was mind blowing, but Louis has never picked up a trick for himself since that night. 

He hears a knock on the door, and gets up, letting the tall boy in. He pulls out a chair for Harry, smiling at him. "Hello Harry." Harry nods at him. Louis takes his place at the head of the table. He opens up a black folder that has "STYLES, HARRY" written on the front of it with a white marker. In parenthesis it says (MR. STYLES.)

Louis flips open the folder and takes a look at the file. "Now Harry, I see you've managed to keep your income stable. Good work, as usual. How are things, Harold?" He looks up through his reading glasses, meeting the younger man's eyes. 

Harry feels his cheeks get red. Louis is the only one who refuses to call him Mr. Styles. It's this dominance problem that Louis has had since Harry met him a year ago when Louis paid him 2,000 bucks for a fuck. Harry thinks it's kind of hot to be honest. "Things are going good, Sir. I know we're getting into the holiday season but I don't see my clients slowing down." Harry answers, admiring the way Louis is so professional, always in a tie and well spoken. 

"Very good. I will see about moving you up to the first spot in the house, I'm going to have to check Shannon's numbers for this month." Louis says, scribbling something on a note pad. Harry watches the man with content and agrees, "Yes, Sir." 

"Okay Harry, so your file looks great, but it looks like it's about time to go get screened." Louis says, handing Harry a paper from the clinic, the date from two weeks ago highlighted. "Yes sir, I can arrange for the driver to take me today." Louis takes the paper back and shakes his head. 

"Actually you will ride with me as I need to be screened as well, we're leaving at 9 am tomorrow morning." He corrects Harry a bit harshly, but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, um actually, Sir?" Louis doesn't say a word, punching in numbers into a calculator and then raising an eye brow at Harry. Harry gulps and fidgets with his hands, "I have a client booked for tonight, so how will I leave tomorrow morning, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis looks at Harry and dramatically sighs, then picks up the phone. 

"Hello? Yes, this is Louis Tomlinson. Yes, I'm great, thank you. Listen, I have Harry Styles with me and I was wondering if you could please call his client who had a 24 booked tonight and tell him Harry is unavailable. He is welcome to reschedule or Harry can do a trick service for him, but no refund on his deposit if he bails out. Yes, that's great. Please give me a ring back as soon as possible. Thank you very much. You too, good bye then." 

"Okay, so that's taken care of. Hope you don't mind that bit, Love." Louis smiles fond at Harry. "No sir, that's just fine." Harry was the most submissive trick Louis had ever had, and he loved it. He could just imagine Harry doing anything he was asked to. 

That night a year ago still gave Louis some great wanking material, his little bum bent over Louis' lap, smacking it until it turned red. He could remember Harry on his knees with his arms behind his back, waiting for Louis to let him have his-  
Louis' thoughts were cut off by Harry clearing his throat. 

"Sir, are you alright? You seem a bit... Tense." Louis tried to get his thoughts together but Harry's lips were distracting him. "Yes I'm fine, thank you." Not convincing at all. 

Harry crossed his arms and have Louis a once over. "Sir, when's the last time you've fucked someone?" He asks the question so bluntly, yet still remained innocently charming. 

"Excuse me? What makes you think I haven't gotten any? I run a sex business for fucks sake." Louis tries to defend himself, but he knows Harry's right. He did have sex with a girl a few months ago, but it was boring and he needed to find a good sub that he could fuck and spank. 

"I know you haven't had a good fuck since me, Sir. I can tell. You haven't had another good boy like me, waiting so patiently for you to fuck me." Harry says, sucking on his finger. Louis is speechless, and if it was any other employee, he'd be fired, but it was Harry, and he was right. 

Louis cleared his throat. "That's awfully inappropriate to say to your boss, isn't it?" Harry shrugged and blushed, his shy demeanor showing again. "Yes sir, sorry." 

Louis accepted his apology, then told Harry to go to his suite. They had an appointment to go to tomorrow. Harry mutters a little yessirsorrysirthankyousir under his breath and takes his red cheeks and dimples out of the office. 

Louis drops his pants the moment the door closes and grips his hard cock, stroking fast wishing he was Harry's finger. He comes embarrassingly fast, under his desk. He cleans himself up before Shannon's appointment starts. He's in trouble. He needed to fuck Harry as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Providing a semen sample with your employee isn't unprofessional, it's medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, a little early. Still going to update tomorrow as well. This chapter contains a bit of smut too, so enjoy. :) x 
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and let me know what you think, thank you! xx

The next morning Louis and Harry were alone in the dining room, eating their early breakfast. Louis requested an omelette and Harry wanted oatmeal. They were both still very tired and half awake, sipping on their tea. Harry decided to break the comfortable silence when he asked Louis, "Sir, why are you getting screened today?" 

Louis raised his brow at the boy. He shouldn't be surprised by the words that fly out of Harry's mouth anymore, but he is. "To be sure I have no sexually transmitted diseases, same as you." He bluntly states. Harry props his head on his hand and leans forward a bit.

"Yes sir, but I'm a little slut. I fuck people all the time, I understand why I should be tested." Louis swallows hard, trying to ignore him. But Harry continues, speaking in his low and raspy voice. "But you, you're a professional business man, Mr. Tomlinson. You don't sleep with your employees, but I never see you outside of this house. So why do you need screened? Have you been fucking someone, Sir?" He bats his eyelashes and swirls sugar into his tea with his finger, sucking it off; his trademark move. 

Louis is hot and bothered, but remains calm and collected on the outside. (Except for his raging boner of course). He won't break his professionalism, he won't pick Harry up and fuck him right on the table no matter how bad he wants to. And he really, really wants to. 

Instead, he takes a deep breath in and looks towards Harry. "You seem very interested in my sex life." Harry doesn't deny it, he just shrugs. Louis let's out a sigh. "Well, that's none of your business, Harry. I am not a trick anymore in case you forgot. I don't "fuck", I make love." 

Harry scoffs, sounding offended. "I am not a trick, Sir. I'm in the top four, I'm a grade A prostitute. I'm classy as hell, and I love getting fucked, Sir." 

Louis challenges Harry right back. "Excuse me, do you remember who got you there, Harry? Me. I took you off of the streets from the piece of shit whore house you came from and brought you here, and look at you now." Louis was sort of proud of himself, but that quickly faded when Harry shot back at him. 

"It's only because I was a really good fuck for you, Sir." Louis slammed his cup on the table and stood up, looking down at Harry who looked like he was regretting his words. "What did you just say to me?" Harry tried to shrink down in his chair, and shook his head, but Louis wasn't having it.

"You either tell me what you just said, or you're out of my house." Harry nodded and looked up at Louis, all of his previous confidence and teasing was gone, and he was left stuttering out sentences.

"Yes, Sir. I- um I said t-that you only kept me here because that night- you know- I ah- when you picked me up- it was- like you really seemed to enjoy- you know- fucking me and stuff. And I- I think I was only kept here because you- um like you- thought maybe- I don't know- I was a good fuck and I could make good money, Sir." Harry managed to get those words out, and he focused his gaze on the hardwood floor beneath his bare feet. 

Louis didn't say anything for a moment, because Harry was right. He was exactly right. How was he supposed to reply to that? He finally formed a sentence as Chef placed their breakfasts on the table. "Eat your breakfast, we leave in 23 minutes. You're on thin ice, Harry." He warned before leaving the table, going to make rounds to the right wing to do a roll call. 

\---

Louis ended up in the library, sitting in a spiny chair talking to one of the twins who was arranging books. He'd always went to the library when he needed to talk, almost always about Harry, and she always listened. He sighed and started talking to her, after ensuring they were alone. "So I have a big problem, Mrs. Teasdale." She slid a book into the shelf and faced Louis with a smile. "The therapist is right down the hall, Love."

Louis groaned and rubbed his eyes, as she sat beside him in another spiny chair. "I'm only joking, go on then. What's the matter?" She patted his back and awaited a response. 

"It's that Styles kid. I can't take it, he's driving me crazy." Louis huffed. Mrs. Teasdale chuckled a bit, "You're still on about this boy?" Louis nodded and continued. "It's not just that I really want to fuck him, I really do, Jesus Christ, I want to so badly." 

She shook her head and waited for Louis to continue, he did. "It's that I think I fancy him, like proper. I run a house full of the hottest people in LA, I've wanted to shag almost all of them. But Harry, he's different." She rubbed his back and gave him some advice, or tried to. "Love doesn't make sense hardly ever. But are you sure you're not in lust with him?" 

Louis sighed even heavier, throwing his hands up into the air. "I don't fucking know! That's the problem, I don't know if I want him in my life, or if I just want him in my bed. I don't know what to do or how to find out, either." Mrs. Teasdale shrugged nonchalantly, "Fuck him." 

Louis mouth was gaped open as he stood up and gasped. "What? Are you crazy?" 

She laughed and spun around in her chair. "Louis, you've been coming to me ever since you brought him here. You nearly always talk about that night you had sex with him. You say that you haven't had a good shag since him. Then some days you come in all emotional talking about how you want to marry him. Quite frankly, I think the lack of sex is getting to you, and if you get it out of your system you'll be fine." She starts to walk towards a bookcase and Louis follows her, asking a million questions.

"You really think so?" She nods, her blonde curls bouncing. She's placing a children's book on the shelf. 

"But I can't just fuck him, he's my employee." Mrs. Teasdale shrugs and steps onto a stool. 

"Louis, that's a rule you came up with yourself. You run this business, you're your own boss. Besides, rules are meant to be broken, and how bad could it really be if no one finds out?" Her posh accent and sassy stance convince him.

At that, Louis' alarm goes off, and he has to meet Harry and the driver down stairs. He thanks Mrs. Teasdale who tells Louis that he needed to get a grip or she'd start charging him. Louis laughed as he headed out front to wait on his ride.

\---  
Of course Harry is already waiting, sitting on the bench. He's wearing a long sleeve white t-shirt with black jeans and boots. He has a cross necklace dangling around his neck and Louis laughs at the irony. Harry turns around at the sound of Louis' laugh, but quickly darts his eyes to the ground after they make contact. 

That was awkward, Harry seemed tense. Louis decided to shrug it off as the driver pulled up in front of the house in a black escalade. They both decided to ride in the back seat. "We're just going to the clinic." Louis instructs the driver who just nods at him. 

Louis reaches over and pats Harry on the shoulder. "You alright?" Harry nods, "Yes, Sir." And that's about the only conversation they have the whole ride there. Louis asks Harry a few questions, the ones he always asked. 

Did Harry have any type of unprotected sex recently, had he had any symptoms if an STI, had he used condoms when receiving oral sex, and when the last time he had to turn down someone because they refused protection. Harry answered all of them correct, so Louis really had no idea why he seemed so uneasy.

When they got to the clinic and signed in, the doctor was ready for them immediately. They went back in the examination room together, and sat on opposite sides of the room. 

"Good morning Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Styles." The doctor said, shaking their hands. Louis rolled his eyes at the mention of "Mr. Styles." 

The doctor checked his clipboard, and grabbed a few cotton swabs. "Looks like some standard screening, and an HIV test. I'm just going to ask each of you to stand and drop your pants. I'll swab you guys first, then I'll need a semen sample later on." The doctor instructed them to turn around so they weren't facing each other.

Harry and Louis both dropped their pants, and waited for the doctor to swab them. When the doctor left, Louis pulled up his pants and turned back around. "Pretty painless, huh?"   
Harry looked at him and nodded. His cheeks were flushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

The doctor walked back in with two specimen cups. "Now for this test I will need a sample of semen. I will get you guys another room, it'll be just a second." 

Louis just shakes his head. "It's fine, really." Harry's eyes flash with panic. Louis sees and cocks his head to the side. "It's not a problem, right Harry?" Harry shakes his head no. "No, Sir." He blushes and looks at the ground. 

The doctor doesn't blink an eye. He simply states the procedure, and hands them a button. "I'll give you privacy so you can get the specimen. Press the button when you're all finished and then you're done." 

Louis and Harry both nod and the doctor locks the door, and shuts it behind him. 

"Why didn't you get a different room? Isn't this against your rules?" Harry asks, not moving. Louis honestly doesn't know why he did this, but he thought it might help him with his big fat Harry sex problem. It's not like they'd be touching eachother. It's just a quick wank for a sperm collection. Not at all sexual. 

"It's not unprofessional to provide a semen sample with your employee, Harry. It's medical. We should he started though." 

Louis slowly unbuttons his pants and pushes them to the floor along with his briefs. He closes his eyes and grips his cock, stroking it slowly. His breathing is speeding up and he starts to think about Harry sucking on his finger, and moaning his name like he did they night they met. 

Louis decides to open his eyes, which was a mistake. Because there Harry was, staring at Louis' hard on, stroking his cock with one hand. His other hand was up to his mouth, sucking on three fingers. He whimpered a little, thrusting up into his fist. 

Louis accidentally breathes out a little "Jesus fucking Christ Harry." And that's when their gazes meet. And Harry pulls his hand out of his mouth and moans. "You like this, Sir?" Louis nods and strokes himself even faster. "I'm gonna cum." 

Harry smiles and licks his lips, moaning loudly and tossing his head back. Damn, he was good. "Are you going to come because of me, Sir? You're watching me be a little slut and touching myself, you love it huh?" Louis nods and screws his eyes shut. 

"Harry, cum. Now, right now fucking cum for me. Be a good boy." And of course, Harry does what he's told, and cums right there, shooting his entire load into the cup. The sight is what Louis has been craving for years and it sends him over the edge, spilling into the cup in three bursts. 

They avoid eye contact as they catch their breaths and get dressed. Louis waits about five minutes before asking, "Are you done?" Harry nods, "Yes, Sir." 

Louis presses the button, and the doctor walks in, smiling at them and collecting their cups. "Okay, you're all clear, you can sit in the waiting room."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just call him Sir and bat your pretty little lashes and I'm sure he'll at least let you suck him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is posted late at night because it's my finals week, ahh sorry. Anyways, enjoy x.

Harry shot Zayn a text as soon as he and Louis were in the waiting room. 'hey zayn r u busy?' 

To be honest, Zayn was a bit prissy and didn't work much throughout the week, much less at 9am. He spent the most time in the mansion out of all the other's, and that's probably why him and Louis had gotten so close.

That and Louis' first intention ls were to hook up with Zayn because he's the hottest guy in the house. Sadly enough, he's dating the second hottest guy in the house, Liam. Well, they're as much as a couple you can be when you sleep with strangers for a living. They are quite cute together though, and Liam is always in the left wing suites when he isn't out working. 

Harry felt his phone buzz against his thigh and looked down at his screen. 

It's was a message from Zayn.  
'did everything go ok??' 

'i think so.. i dunno, we need to talk ASAP!!' Harry sent, sinking down in his seat, not knowing what to say to Louis, if anything. 

Zayn almost immediately replied. 'come to my room when you get back and we'll talk, Liam's coming over at 2' Zayn was always like that, no questions asked.

Harry tucked his phone into his pocket and glanced at Louis who was reading one of the magazines from the stand. When the doctor walked out, he smiled at the two men and handed Louis and Harry each an envelope. "Okay, you're all set. All the information you guys will need will be in the package. If you have any questions just give me ring, okay?" 

Harry and Louis nodded as the man smiled and walked away. Louis held out his hand and Harry gave him his envelope.

The driver was waiting for them as they stepped out of the office. This time Louis sat up front and left Harry in the back seat by himself as he looked at the paperwork. 

He scanned the pages carefully, reading Harry's results first. "All clear Harry, very good. As per usual." 

Harry mumbled a little, "Thank you, Sir." He blushed and tried not to think about what happened in the doctor's office, even though he was going to blab it all to Zayn. 

Louis didn't know what to say to Harry about what just happened, honestly. What could he say? "Oh that was so very inappropriate and I just wanted to see you have a wank for personal pleasure." Not quite. 

He decided to turn on the radio instead, trying to think of something to say before they got to the house. Of course he failed, and he grabbed Harry's arm after the driver pulled away. 

Harry turned around and faced Louis, looking slightly down on him. He took a step back as the heat spread across his cheeks when he realized how close they were. Louis looked at Harry, and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and rushing out an apology.

"Harry what just happened in there, I'm- I don't know, that's not standard I know but it was just- I'm sorry. It wasn't professional, and I'm very sorry if I embarrassed you." Louis opened one eye to see Harry looking down on him with a stupid dimpled grin on his face.

"It's okay, Sir. I actually love doing what I'm told, I'm a good boy." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders a little. 

Louis shook his head and adjusted his tie around his neck. "See you around, Harry." He walked away, a little face paced so he could have another wank, while Harry followed behind him stopping in front of Zayn's door. 

Louis knocked three times before Zayn finally got up and answered the door. He pushed his way through the entrance and threw himself down on a bean bag chair.

"Zayn. This is serious." He sighed, running a hand over his face and up through his curls. 

Zayn sat on his bed, looking at Harry with an arched brow. "Mate, is it curable?" 

Harry sprang up out of the seat "What?! No I'm not- I don't have an std, Zayn. It's Louis." 

Zayn rolled his eyes and flopped on his back as response, as Harry continued on. "I know I've been trying to fuck him for a while now, but I'm serious this time, Zayn. I know he wants me." 

"Harry, I don't mean to burst your bubble here, but it's been years, and plus he doesn't fuck with his fuck boys." Zayn said, patting Harry on the shoulder. 

"Zayn. In the doctors office today we kind of like, you know. When you- you have to give a semen sample of like- your uh- cum? Yeah we like- um we did that but like- together." 

Harry's cheeks were hot again and he sat back down while Zayn shook his head in disbelief, "Wait what? Are you telling me what I think you are?" 

Harry slowly nodded before adding, "We jerked off together in the same room, and he was like watching me, and he um. He like told me to be a good boy and cum for him and stuff." 

Zayn stood up and took a deep breath. "Fuck." 

Harry chuckled, still in shock. "I know, but he won't talk about it now, I know he won't. I've even tried to seduce him, he says doesn't want to fuck me, but I know he does." 

There was a knock on the door, and then Liam walked through. Liam smiled big and kissed Zayn on the cheek. "Hey babe, what's going on?" Zayn's face lit up as he pressed his lips to Liam's neck, then rested his head in his shoulder. "It's happening." 

Liam and Zayn laid on the bed, spooning. Zayn was wrapping his arms around Liam and sneaking kisses as Harry retold the whole story, starting at breakfast. After he was done, he was starring at the wall, listening to their suggestions. 

Zayn kept teasing Harry, and was making terrible medical jokes."Tell Louis you need a private prostate exam." Liam laughed before chiming in, "I dare you to go to his room right now an try to sleep with him." 

Harry stood up and ruffled his curls, crossing his arms. "You're kidding." Zayn shrugged his shoulders. "You've got nothing to loose, Mr. Styles." 

"What if he fires me?" Harry said, pacing in circles. Zayn rebutted everything he had to say. "He just gave you the number one spot in the house, he wants you here." 

"Harry, just call him Sir and bat your pretty little lashes, and I'm sure he'll at least let you suck him off." Liam said, as Zayn grabbed Harry by the shoulders before he could protest further. 

"If you don't mind, me and Liam are gonna fuck soon, so like, you have to go." Zayn said, stepping into the hallway with him.

Harry looked at Zayn. "Zayn, what the hell. I can't ask him, please don't kick me out like this." 

Zayn stepped back inside and popped his head round the corner. "I don't care where you go you just can't stay here. Louis' room is to the left. Bye Haz!" 

Harry sighed and started to walk down the right wing, back to his suite to maybe watch a movie when his pocket bussed and it was Zayn. "Haz come back later and tell us what happens x goodluck ;)" 

Harry shoved his phone back into his pocket, took a deep breath, and turned around. He kept his eyes glued to the marble floor, and stopped when he got the end of the left wing. Right in front of him was Louis' door. 

He almost turned back around and chickened out, but he didn't. He took a deep breath in and raised a shaky fist to the door, knocking three times. When he heard someone shuffling close to the door and turning he locks he squeezed his eyes shut. 

When he opened them, the door was opening. There he was. Louis was standing there with sex hair wearing nothing but a pair of tiny blue stripped boxer briefs, effortless sex appeal. Harry nearly fainted, he was going to die. Death by Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been typing on my phone as you can probably tell, but I think the chapters 4 and up will be typed on an actual computer so I can properly edit. This chapter is a little slow, but I'll hit you with Chapter 4 Monday. :) x please leave comments and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis knows Harry's been right, but knows that it's all so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update on time,school is so stressful. I'll be posting this weekend! This chapter is kinda hectic so let me know what you think. Thanks so much! :)

Harry took a step back and starred at Louis who was standing in the doorway in his underwear. Harry scanned his face, his cheeks slightly flushed and his hair askew. He trailed his eyes down his torso, his slightly plumb belly, and toned thighs nicely complementing his blue striped underwear. He finally made eye contact with Louis. "Hi sir." Harry managed to squeak out. 

Louis peeked his head out of the door and looked down the hall before looking suspiciously back at Harry. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

Harry panicked a little bit. He couldn't exactly tell Louis that he was dared to come knock on his door and he did it because he didn't expect him to answer. So he just though of something on the spot. "I um I like just wanted to talk- yeah I wanted to uh- like talk about- I mean like to you. I wanted to talk to you about something, Sir." 

Louis shrugged and opened the door, letting Harry in. "Hurry up then before someone sees you, take your shoes off." 

Harry walked into the room and his jaw dropped. He had never been in Louis' room, it was amazing. The floor was dark shiny hardwood that had a white fluffy rug right in the center of it. Louis' bed was round and rested against a huge mirrored headboard. It was covered in a white bed spread littered with tons of black pillows. He looked up and the entire ceiling was covered in mirror tiles. It was so chic and simple and modern. 

Louis had went to change in his closet, and when he walked out he chuckled at Harry. Harry turned around to see a slightly more clothed Louis smiling fondly at him. He followed Louis into the kitchenette, which was just as impressive as his bedroom. Louis pulled out a chair for Harry and they sat across from each other. 

"So, what did you need to talk about?" Louis asked, tapping his finger on the granite table top. He drew patterns with his finger absently. 

Harry swallowed hard. He couldn't ask Louis to have sex with him, not now that it could actually happen. He had to think of something, quick. His mouth was running quicker than his mind and he blurted out something stupid. "What exactly happened at the doctors office, Sir?" Really stupid. 

Louis froze but kept his poker face. "What do you mean?" He played it cool, or at least tried to. 

Harry shrugged and mumbled. "I dunno, Sir. I just thought it was a bit.. I don't know. Do you always do that? Like- you know, stay in the same room and stuff?" 

Louis took a deep breath in. "No." 

Harry just looked at him with a confused expression, not sure what to say. 

Louis continued. "Harry, I'm sorry. I really am, okay? It was very unprofessional. I should have put you in a separate room. I probably made you so uncomfortable. Oh my god. I'm sorry I just needed to.. Sorry." 

Harry sat up in his chair and tucked his chin into his chest, avoiding eye contact like the plague. "Needed to what, Sir?" 

Louis sighed. "I needed that satisfaction, it's wrong and fucked up. I know you're so much younger than me and that it's unprofessional but- I don't know. Dammit Harry, you know what? You're right about me keeping you because of that night that I picked you up." 

Harry's head snapped up and he was in shock. Louis just said the words Harry's been dying to hear. "Yeah?" He asked, hoping Louis would continue. He did.

"Yeah. That night when I picked you up- it was mostly out of pity, really. But then I got you in the bedroom, hell. You knew exactly what you were doing and you were so pretty, you were such a perfect little boy, and you just took it. You didn't complain, and you made it seem like you loved being fucked, but still managed to seem innocent." 

Harry blushed. "Thank you, sir. You were- I mean you were good too, I really liked it." 

"Harry. I don't think I could ever let it happen again. As much as I want to, I have self control. I know you could have any guy in the world, and I don't want you to feel like you have to sleep with your boss to keep your job. So it's better if we you know, wouldn't." Louis said, standing up. 

Harry stood up too, and looked Louis in the eyes. "I want to, Sir." 

Harry pressed his hands on Louis' chest, and ran them down his torso. Louis grabbed Harry's hands and removed them from his body. "I think you should go now, Harry." He felt his cheeks redden and his voice deepen.

Harry shook his head. "Please, Sir?"  
He looked down at Louis and batted his eyelashes, but Louis wouldn't crack. 

"I can't, Harry." Louis said as he stepped aside and turned around to head back into his bedroom. 

"Sir?" Harry asked and grabbed Louis' elbow. Louis turned around, giving him a tired look. "Can I have a kiss goodnight? Then I'll leave." 

Louis sighed and pulled Harry in by the waist. He gently pushed him forward until the younger boy's back hit the wall. Louis tilted his face into Harry's, who's lips hovered over his for a moment. 

Louis braced his weight with one arm on the wall beside Harry's head, the other one with a grip on his hip. Harry slung both arms lazily around Louis' waist and used one of his legs to stay propped up on the wall. 

He scanned Louis eyes for a moment and nodded. Then Louis crashed his lips against Harry's hungrily. Harry was pliant and let Louis take the lead. He split his lips just as Louis pulled away, not wanting to deepen the kiss. 

They pulled away and Louis had to break eye contact because Harry's eyes were pleading for more. He cleared his throat and wiped his lips before tugging down his t-shirt. Harry was still propped up on the wall, a little dazed out. 

"You really have to go." Louis said, looking at the clock on the wall. 

"Yes, Sir." Harry mumbled, pushing himself off of the wall and walking over to put his shoes back on. 

"Harry, please keep this between us. It's nothing personal, just I'm a professional and I have a reputation, you know? Kissing my employees goodnight isn't really professional." 

Harry nodded as he slid on his boot. "Don't worry, I don't kiss and tell, Sir." Harry winked and walked out of the door, practically floating down the hallway.

He accidentally bumped into some woman in the hall, making her splash coffee out of her cup. He quickly apologized before he looked at her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"Watch it, fuck boy." She said, walking around the small brown puddle and facing Harry with crossed arms. She flipped her brown hair and gave him a once over. "And what were you doing in Louis' Tomlinson's room?" 

Harry took a minute to process everything. It was Eleanor, it had to be. The bitch Liam said hooked up with Louis a few days back. Harry felt embarrassed and jealous, but tried to squeak out an excuse. "I work for him. Why are you going into his room?" He challenged. 

"We're going to fuck." She simply said and shrugged. "Shame he doesn't even pay me for it." She added sarcastically as she turned and clicked her heels down the hall. "Oh and have someone clean that up!" 

Harry stood there in the middle of the hall and starred at the bitch ass coffee puddle. He wasn't sure if this was some kind of joke or a dream gone terribly wrong. He dialed Zayn's number, hoping he'd pick up.


	5. Chapter 4: part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Eleanor tries to sleep with Louis when Louis wants to sleep with Harry 
> 
> Or 
> 
> She's a bitch. Louis buys cheap wine and now it stains his white carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this isn't a full chapter bc I just wanted to let you guys know what happens a Eleanor but yeah the next chapter will be up tomorrow morning and I will only be updating once a week, most likely on a weekend day bc school is stressful
> 
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!

Louis sat in his chair rubbing his temples and starring at the door. He was half hoping that Harry would turn around and come back in, and half hoping Eleanor wouldn't show. Wishful thinking. 

Someone knocked three times and Louis yelled out towards the door. "Come in!" 

Eleanor slipped inside and left her shoes by the doorway. She flipped her loose brown curls and smiled at Louis. She walked directly past him and into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine. "Hey Louis, how's it going babes?" She asked, popping the cork and pouring two glasses of red alcohol. 

"Fine." Louis said under his breath. 

Eleanor walked into the room, setting Louis' cup onto the coffee table and sitting in the chair opposite of Louis'. She took a long sip of wine and crossed her legs, looking at Louis. "What's wrong with you?" 

Louis rolled his eyes and huffed. "Why are you being so bitchy already?" 

"Excuse me? You're the one who wanted me to come back so you could fuck me, remember?" She said, quickly finishing her glass and picking up Louis'.

Louis laughed. "Yeah, big mistake there." 

Eleanor frowned and stood up. "Yeah, like you didn't love it. Me sucking your cock, daddy." She walked over and kissed Louis' neck, her lips stained slightly red and her breath reeking of alcohol. Her hands were working their way down Louis chest before he grabbed them and removed them. 

"Eleanor, get out." He said, standing up and pushing her off. 

"What the fuck?" She said, standing there speechless. 

"Get out of my room. And that daddy thing is so fucking weird." He put a stopper into the wine bottle and gave it it her. 

"Fuck you, Louis. You run a whore house, you know that? It's illegal. You're disgusting." She said, still not putting on her shoes. 

"And you're a bitch, please get out of my house." He picked up her sandals and she took them in her empty hand. 

Eleanor was clearly pissed. Louis was kicking her out for no apparent reason, but in his defense she was a bitch. Still, that's no reason to throw an almost full bottle of red wine against the wall. Louis watched the bottle shatter as the crimson rolled down the wall, staining his white carpet. 

"What the fuck?!" Louis screamed, running his hands through his hair. 

"You think I drove for an hour to come see you only to drink cheap wine and find out you don't want to fuck anymore?" She said, slipping on her right sandal. 

"Eleanor, you psycho bitch. It's not like that." Louis tried, but she wasn't listening. 

"I thought I'd be a nice little one night stand to the sugar daddy who was buying me drinks at the club, I shouldn't have ever gave you my number." She said, pulling on the other sandal. 

"You really shouldn't have." Louis gave up and agreed. 

"I don't fucking get you, Louis. I really don't. Don't fucking call me or text me in a month talking about how horny you are because I don't fucking care." She said, flipping her hair and reaching for the door knob. "Oh, and you might want to have someone clean that up." 

And that was that. Louis laid on his bed, thinking about what he was going to say to Harry tomorrow. He didn't know if he should fire him or just ignore it. Either way he was screwed. 

Meanwhile, Eleanor clicked down the hall, slightly stumbling as the two glasses of wine kicked in. She remembered that she couldn't drive home so she made a stop at the closest door. She read the name on the doorframe, "ZAYN J.M" and knocked three times. 

"Oh great, you again." She huffed as the door opened and in front of her stood the curly haired boy who bumped into her an hour earlier.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE UPDATED BC SCHOOL AND FINALS AND THAT BUT ITS HOLIDAY BREAK SO YEAH MERRY CHRISTMAS SOZ IM LATE BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS PURE SMUT SO BE READY

Harry knocked on Zayn's door three times before barging in. When he walked in he saw two young boys all cuddled up on the king sized bed. Liam was laying across Zayn's chest, playing with his fingers. They were both ignoring the movie that was on and barely noticed Harry come in. 

"Zayn. I'm fucked." Harry said, sitting down Indian style on the floor. 

Zayn's head popped up and he looked down at Harry with a crooked brow. "What happened mate?" He lightly kissed Liam's ear and sat up on the edge of the bed, waiting for Harry's response.

"I went into Louis' room. Okay, we talked and uh- stuff. And he wasn't having any of it. Like he didn't want me at all, which is weird. Who's that Elizabeth girl he was with the other week again?" Harry blurted out, fiddling with the rug. 

"Woah there curly, slow down." Zayn said, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Why is that bitch here to see Louis?" Harry questioned, standing up and pacing around the room. "And why is she going into his room?" 

Zayn looked completely confused. "Mate you've lost it, what the fuck are you on about?" 

Harry just sighed and rolled over onto his back before he heard a knock on the door. Liam and Zayn were making out again so he rolled his eyes and stood up to answer it.

When he swung the door open and took a step back he saw the same exact girl he was just ranting about. Harry's jaw nearly hit the ground as she took in his appearance and laughed bitterly. 

"Oh great, you again." She pushed past him and entered the room, clearing her throat.

Zayn pulled away from Liam and jolted out of bed. "Uh, can I help you?" He questioned, looking her up and down, pushing his black hair back off of his forehead. He wasn't supposed to be scheduled. 

She crossed her arms and slid off her heels. "Yeah, I need to stay here for the night." 

"What?! No offense, but who the fuck are you?" Zayn asked, shooting a glance at Harry who looked like he was about to pass out. 

"I'm Eleanor, who are you?" She asked, sitting on the bed next to Liam. It clicked, this was Louis' new girl. Tall, brunette, and bitchy. No wonder Harry was all pissy about her. "I'm Zayn, and you can't stay here. You need to leave." 

She pulled out her purse and dug through it, pulling out a wad of cash and handing it out to Zayn. "Please. I'll give you 10k. I'll sleep on the floor, you won't even know I'm qhere." 

Zayn was so confused. "You know I get paid to have sex with people right? And you reek of wine, it's against my contract to sleep with anyone under the influence, and it's my day off, so." He motioned towards the door and she started crying.

"I don't want to sleep with you!" She said, as she laid her head on his pillow, crying. Liam awkwardly patted her back. "Louis kicked me out. H-he was so mean, he made me leave. I can't drive back because I - I was drinking and I need somewhere to stay. P-please let me stay here." 

Harry jumped up from his seat before Zayn could kick her out. He was having no sympathy for the girl, but was extremely curious. "Why did he kick you out?" 

She sniffled and Liam tried to comfort her as she explained. "I don't know. He was in a bad mood and said I was a bitch. He wouldn't have sex with me, so I threw a fit and I left. I don't know what I did." 

Harry's face turned bright red and he stood up, walking over to the bed. "Hey it's okay, I think it was my fault. I probably just pissed him off." He patted her shoulder then backed away as she vomited all over Zayn's hard wood floor. 

"What the fuck?!" Zayn screamed as Harry snuck out of the door. Harry grinned as he heard Eleanor mumble "You might wanna have someone clean that up" as he crept down the hall.

\---

Harry stood in front of Louis' door once again. He took a deep breath and knocked three times. Louis opened the door, and said nothing for a moment. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the suite, locking the door behind him. 

"You're so fucking..." He slammed the taller boy back against the door and intertwined his fingers through his hair, giving a little tug. Harry was speechless.

"I don't care anymore, fuck being professional." He said, harshly crashing his lips up into Harry's. Harry's breath hitched as he deepened the kiss, a little taken back. 

"Harry, do you want me?" Louis said in between sharp inhales, lust in his eyes.

"Yes Sir." Harry said quietly, licking his lips.

And that was enough for Louis. He practically dragged Harry into the living room, their lips barely separating for breaths. He used his arm to push everything off of the coffee table in one swift motion, and laid Harry on top of it. 

"Fuck, Harry. I've wanted this for so long." Louis said, tossing his shirt off and climbing on top of him. He took his cheeks in his hands and kissed him passionately, lightly pressing kisses down his neck.

"S-sir?" Harry said, his blown pupils meeting Louis'. 

"Yeah?" Louis said, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's chest.

"Ah- I want to like- um. You know, do this with you but I- um. I dunno that girl, Eleanor, she's pretty upset right now. She's in Zayn's room- a bit drunk and sloppy b- but I guess, like. What happened, between you two, sir?" Harry was blushing, trying to avoid the fact that he just ruined the moment.

Louis sat up and laughed at how ridiculous Harry was. He's been trying to get into Louis' pants for years but wants to know why he made a girl cry right at that exact moment. "Don't worry about it." Louis tried to kiss Harry again, but Harry shook his head.

"Sir I can't. Not unless I know what happened." Harry said, sitting up, too. They looked kind of stupid now. Louis was sitting topless and criss crossed and Harry's legs were dangling off of each side of the small table.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' wanted this for so long he just wasn't expecting it to be so sudden or so intimate. They were on a table in his living room, but it felt like they were alone on an island. Harry's body was the ocean, and Louis was crashing into the waves. Louis was the sun, and Harry was the sand soaking up the heat. It was bliss like Louis has never known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know it's been months since I've updated this story but school is nearly out and I have time to finish it! Hopefully you guys are still interested in finishing it out, this chapter has some smut. Next chapter is mostly a sex scene. Let me know way you think, and thanks for being patient! :)

"Dammit Harry." Louis said, shaking his head in disbelief. Here he was with Harry sprawled out on his coffee table, shirtless and horny as ever and he wouldn't just drop his pants. Harry's checks were blushed and he shrugged. 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed at the hem of Harry's white t-shirt, wanting to rip it off of him. "I never even liked her, Harry." Harry's hands swatted at Louis'. 

"No Sir. I want the whole story." Harry said as he crossed his arms and tugged his shirt back down. He scooted back slightly until there was a small gap of black stained wood between him and Louis. 

"For fucks sake! Alright, you want the full story? I go out sometimes and I've been really really needing a good fuck lately..." Harry raised a bushy eyebrow and had a grimace on his face. Louis stopped his sentence and shot Harry a dirty look.

"What? I'm human. I have needs. Anyways, Eleanor was drunk and so was I and she's quite fit or whatever so we hooked up and had average sex, right?" Harry nodded, cocking his head to the side. His pink tongue darting over his bottom lip. Louis struggled to stay focused.

"She gave me her number and told me to call her whenever, so today, you know after the whole doctors office incident, I was kind of... erm, needy. So I called her, but then you came in and totally wanted in my pants. Thanks for that, by the way." Louis said, taking a deep inhale. Harry smirked, completely unapologetic.

"And after I kicked you out, she came in, had a bit of wine, I told her to leave, she threw the rest of the bottle at my wall, stained my fucking carpet, and apparently went to Zayn's and cried." Louis said, making grabby hands at Harry, who didn't budge. 

"Why didn't you just shag her, how did you know I'd come back in here, Sir?" He asked. Louis shrugged in response. 

"I just.. I don't know. I think we just need to do this one more time, so I can stop being so fucking tightly wound every time I see you ." Harry blushed and nodded. 

"I agree, sir. I just thought it was my fault she's crying." Louis smiled and kissed Harry's nose. 

"Course not, m'just an idiot. Didn't want to shag anyone except you." He grabbed at the bottom of Harry's shirt for the third time and grinned as he lifted his arms up above his head, allowing Louis to easily slip it off. 

"God, you're beautiful." Louis whispered, as he sucked at a spot on Harry's neck. Harry melted under Louis' touch, a feeling he'd been craving for a long time. He was so soft and pliant, he was flawless. 

Louis and Harry didn't say much for a while, as Louis caressed the lanky boy's body, placing kisses on every curve. He'd only ever seen it once before, and he realized he didn't take time to appreciate it. He would make up for it now. He took in every dimple, every eyelash that fluttered shut as they kissed, the definition of his biceps, the brown dots that were scattered across his stomach, the feel of his skin under pursed lips, every inch as perfect as the last.

Harry absently pushed his hips against Louis' in the heat of the moment, his half hard bulge pleasantly surprising. This made Louis press one last gentle kiss right above Harry's belly button and look up into the soft green eyes that were staring at him with content. 

"Eager are we, Love?" Harry blushed immediately. "Y-yes sir." He replied, nodding ever so slightly. Louis laughed and threw his head back. 

He pecked Harry's lips and looked him in the eyes, his hands splayed over Harry's chest. "Me too." He whispered, meaning it. Harry smiled at his hushed words. 

Louis' wanted this for so long he just wasn't expecting it to be so sudden or so intimate. They were on a table in his living room, but it felt like they were alone on an island. Harry's body was the ocean, and Louis was crashing into the waves. Louis was the sun, and Harry was the sand soaking up the heat. It was bliss like Louis has never known. 

Louis trailed kisses all the way down Harry's impossibly long torso until he reached the buckle of his belt. He slid his fingers carefully under the silver clasp and looked up at Harry. He was propped back on his elbows, looking down at Louis, biting his lip which was already turning purple. 

"Sure this is ok?" Louis asked again before finally unclasping the belt. 

Harry nodded eagerly. "Please sir." 

And with that Louis was off. He tore off Harry's belt and threw it behind him. It was supposed to be cool and sexy but hit the wall and made a loud noise. They both jumped then giggled. "Sorry." Louis quipped, cheeks turning red. Harry smiled and kissed Louis' hand. Apology accepted. 

Harry slowly unbuttoned his jeans, seeming unsure. Louis gave him an encouraging nod, noticing black lace poking out around Harry's hips. Harry pulled his jeans completely off and bit his lip. "I don't know if you like them or think it's weird, sir." He stammered out, looking down at his panties than up at Louis.

His eyes took in Harry's incredible length. He had little tight black lace panties on with a little red bow in the center. There was enough fabric to keep him covered, but his aching cock was perfectly outlined and just the head was visible, tucked under the waistline. Usually lace wasn't his thing, but Harry's never looked hotter.

"You look absolutely fucking hot."   
Louis took a deep breath than started pressing kisses around Harry's thighs, sucking on the inside especially since that made Harry moan. He kept nipping at Harry's milky skin as his hand made his way to Harry's already hardened cock. 

He knew Harry was in the sex business and good at faking it, but there was no way his moans weren't genuine. He slowly pumped Harry's length, gliding his thumb over his slit. He was veiny and thick, his dick was nearly perfect. He couldn't help himself any more and he licked his lips and put his mouth around Harry's cock. 

He tried to take his entire length but gagged. Harry quietly laughed, and ran his hands through Louis' hair for encouragement. Louis slowed down and put his mouth back on while he worked the rest of Harry's dick with his hand. He was earning ungodly moans from his youngest employee as he swirled his tongue around the tip. 

"S-sir. Please. If you- ah fuck. Stop." Harry moaned, tugging at Louis sandy brown locks. Louis immediately pulls off with a popping noise and looks up at Harry who's breathing heavy and still has a tight grip on his hair. "Alright babe?" 

"Yes Sir. But if you keep doing that- I uh I'm going to finish like before you erm, before you get to fuck me." Harry choked out, letting go of Louis' hair. 

Louis stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek, pushing back a few curls that were sticking to his sweaty forehead. "Wouldn't want that would we?" His voice came out a little more raspy and than usual, and he noticed that he's hard too. 

"There's some condoms and stuff, in my room, shall we?" He asked, and Harry nodded. Louis slid himself off of the coffee table and picked up Harry's clothes. They waked naked and happily into Louis' bedroom.


End file.
